


The Titan Club

by capnlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnlevi/pseuds/capnlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The average person doesn't know about The Titan Club, or who works there, or what those who work there do for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did you even get an interview here?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually going to be a one shot thing split into two chapters but my mind did a weird thing and ive thought of a whole plot for this goddamn thing so here you go everyone.

I didn’t even want the stupid job; I was just going to please Mikasa. Who gave her the right to set up an interview for me anyway? Couldn’t she have at least asked me about it first? I mean, I know my shitty part-time job at the convenience store is barely bringing in anything, and that she says she's using up most of her pay check each month for us to keep this apartment but... come on.

She’d managed to get me an interview with some marketing company or something boring like that and it was about a 20 minute drive away from the apartment, which wasn’t bad, apart from the fact that the interview was at 11AM and the clock now read  _10:40AM_. Shit. I was barely ready and I absolutely despised being late for anything, even if it was something I didn’t want to go to.

I sighed and grumbled as I dashed about the apartment trying to find my keys and tie and everything else I’d neglected to sort out beforehand. I was only going to this interview because if I didn’t then  _somehow_  Mikasa would know about it and I would get a royal beating from her. I planned on showing up, winging my way through the interview, and then if I got it whatever, but if not then I wasn’t exactly bothered about it. I’d just find something else.

Eventually I found my keys and ran for the door, fixing my tie quickly in the mirror on the way past. I had made an effort with my attire, maybe to make up for the lack of effort I was about to put into the actual interview process. The clock now read  _10:45AM._  Oh God I was going to be late.

I sped through town and managed to find a parking space pretty close to the towering building that I was about to enter for this godforsaken interview. I hopped out of the car and locked it, dropping my keys safely away in my jacket pocket. I checked my watch and found that somehow it was only 10:55... how had that happened? Well actually, the reason for managing to cut the journey time in half probably had something to do with the fact that on the way I’d nearly hit two women crossing the road, an angry looking intern carrying a tray of about 6 coffees, and a cat. But no injuries were sustained and I’d made it on time, which was pretty impressive in my mind.

I shoved my hands into my suit pant pockets and craned my neck at an awful angle whilst trying to find the top of the gleaming building above me. It wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Better get this over with then” I mumbled to myself, trudging in through the revolving door.

As I entered the building, I was surprised to find someone already waiting for me.

“Are you Eren Jaeger?” a brunette with glasses called as soon as I'd set foot on the premises.

I stopped in my tracks, a bit shocked to have been called on straight away, and then carried on walking towards the woman, “Yeah, that’s me”

“Brilliant, let’s go. We don’t want to be late! Oh! I’m Hanji by the way!”

I was slowly trying to process everything Hanji was saying as she practically dragged me towards the elevator. Eventually I managed to speak up though, “Um, I thought I got here with a bit of time to spare?”

“Oh, well you did darling but we don’t want to keep the boss waiting now do we? And it’s a bit of a journey up to the top floor”

“Oh” was all replied with as we stopped outside the elevator and Hanji repeatedly pushed the button, like it was going to help it get there any sooner. I was starting to get a bit fidgety as well which didn’t help, giving in to an unconscious state of pre-interview nervousness.

As we waited, Hanji looked around a little suspiciously almost, and I gave her a confused look, but she just ignored me. There was finally a ‘dinging’ sound and Hanji pulled me into the elevator, and out of my little daze. She pressed the button for the top floor and the doors closed.

“Now, I’m just going to warn you Eren, is it okay if I call you Eren? Anyways, Levi’s a little cranky today so please remember to be polite and such even though I'm sure you always are but just beware because you don’t want to upset him and I hope you really are interested in this job because you seem really nice and I’d love to have you on the team and-”

I zoned out after that, thinking that my brain probably couldn’t handle anything else that Hanji was throwing at me. I hadn’t counted on having to interact with anyone apart from my interviewer, and especially not someone this... talkative. Who was Levi anyway? Probably the guy who actually owns this company. Brilliant. I hadn’t even researched this place in the slightest. Hell, I didn’t even know the company’s name. I was completely fucked.

But I didn’t care, right? That’s what I kept telling myself but my sweaty hands and foot tapping on the floor begged to differ.

“Eren? Eren are you okay? Don’t be nervous alright, Levi’s a total big softy on the inside... he’s just kind of... well,  _very_  serious about his work. And that’s understandable really when you think about what our line of work is, eh Eren, if you know what I mean?”

I turned to face Hanji, “What?”

She chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders, “Calm down, boy! It’ll only be an hour stuck in his office! It’ll be over before you know it!”

 _An hour?_ I was expecting to be in and out of there in twenty minutes; oh my God I was so so so screwed. How was I going to keep up an act and wing my way through an hour’s worth of questions?

After what seemed like the quickest elevator journey of my life, the doors slid open and Hanji stepped out, giving me an expectant look, “Come on honey, this way”

Apparently I stood still for too long because she reached out and grabbed my wrist, causing me to trip forward out of the elevator and into a long corridor.

“It’s so creepy up here, there’s only mine and Erwin’s office and then Levi’s”

“Mmm” I made a little sound to acknowledge the brunette, and absentmindedly followed her towards an ominous looking door at the end of the hallway, which Hanji flung open as soon as we got close enough.

“Levi, your interviewee is here!”

“Do you ever think to knock, woman? You realise I am the head of this company and could easily have you fired?”

“Hah! Oh shut up, you couldn’t run this ‘company’ without me!”

I was really confused as to why Hanji had made little quotation gestures.  

Hanji led me to the centre of the room and then dropped my wrist. I felt like I’d been thrown into the lion’s den and my only hope of being saved was about to up and leave. I’d been staring at the ground the whole time, suddenly much more nervous and afraid than I had been previously. There was just such an intimidating feeling to the air. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. I was going to be all cocky and smart and eventually get kicked out and then I’d never had to concern myself with it again... but something told me that this was not going to be easy at all.

When I finally looked up, my eyes fell on a man sitting behind a desk, flicking through a bunch of papers in his hands. He was wearing a normal white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing a pair of pale, nicely toned arms. He had dark hair and what appeared to be an undercut. And like Hanji had previously said, he looked  _serious_  about his job. I gulped and turned to Hanji, who just gave me a beaming smile.

“You can leave now, Hanji. I’m sure you have some work you should be doing”

The brunette quickly made her way to the door and just before she left she turned to give me a thumbs up, “Have fun, kiddo!”

That made me feel much, much worse.

Once the door had closed, my gaze snapped back to the man sitting at the desk. He spoke without even looking up, “Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or are you going to take a seat?”

“I- er-” Why the hell was I stuttering? My plan was going to shit. I didn’t care about the job, I didn’t! This guy though... there was something about him.

The man looked up and gave me the most piercing glare I had ever received in my life, “Am I going to have to put up with this for a whole hour? Why did I not get someone else to do my meetings today”, the man said the last bit more to himself than to me, but I apologised anyway.

“S- sorry. Um-” The look that he was giving me sent a shiver down my spine and I felt my arms start to tingle.

“Sit there.” His arm shot out and he pointed to one of two seats situated in front of his desk, and I made my way to the chair quickly.

“So I'm assuming you know who I am, or are you completely incompetent?” the man asked, putting his papers down on the desk and sitting back in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

“I... I-” Why was this happening to me?

“I really am not in the mood for some brat to get all stuttery and pathetic in front of me right now, so pull yourself together or get the fuck out of my office”

“Levi” That was what Hanji had said right? I hoped so.

“Hm” Levi eyed me skeptically and then continued, “You’ll address me as sir unless I say otherwise”

“Yes... sir” Calling him ‘sir’ was not helping my nervousness and I was frantically wiping my hands on my pants, in attempts to dry them slightly.

“So-” Levi picked up a file from his desk flicked through it before stopping and glancing back at me, “Eren Jaeger, is it?”

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Jesus, this really wasn’t going well.

“According to this information I’ve received, you’re 20 years old and you skipped out of your last two years of college. Am I right?”

I gulped, “Y- yes”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“- Sir”

“And why was that?”

 _Because I really couldn’t be bothered with spending any more of my time in that shit hole with those assholes._  “I thought I could be doing something more productive with my time, sir” Oh fuck, why did I say that?

“Oh really? Instead of getting a good education?”

“Um”

“Enough. I don’t particularly care about that. It’s not like a college education is very important for what we do. I want to know whether you’d actually be beneficial to our business, and to me” Levi closed the file and threw it back down on his desk. He then pushed his chair back and stood up, making his way around the desk to the front of it. He then hopped up onto it, and threw one leg over the other.

“So, Eren” I desperately tried to steady my breathing, because it was probably loud enough for him to hear, “What makes you think you’d be a suitable candidate for the job of being my personal assistant?”

 _Personal assistant?_  I thought this was just an interview for some back room filing job or something easy, oh God.

“Well I-” I paused, why was I good for any job apart from the fact that I could deal with most people without wanting to punch them in the face?

Levi carried on looking at me expectantly and when I didn’t continue, he leaned forward on an elbow balanced on his knee and stared at me. “So you’re not good for this job?”

“Well I mean, I’m organised and always on time” I rushed the words out... and at least the last part of that wasn’t a lie.

“Mm, anything else?”

I opened my mouth, but for the life of me couldn’t get any words to come out. The way he was looking at me with those  _eyes_  was frightening; he looked like he wanted to devour me. And maybe if this wasn’t such an awkward circumstance, I wouldn’t have minded him doing that at all. But he was probably the most intimidating person I’d come across in a long time, and the thought of me trying anything on and then being rejected might have been the most terrifying thought I’d ever had.

“Do you even know what we do here?” he snapped.

Oh shit, he’d found me out. To be honest it wasn’t really that surprising though, considering the fact that I was making what was probably the worst impression ever.

“You, you do- your”

“So that’s a no”

I hung my head and fiddled with my hands, this was so embarrassing. Even without actually knowing it, I could feel Levi’s gaze on me and it felt like it was boring into my head.

“How did you even get an interview here?” Levi actually sounded generally curious, if not very pissed off as well, so I raised my head and decided that I may as well just be honest; things couldn’t get much worse right?

“My sister got it for me, sir” I bit my lip and dared to make eye contact.

Levi gave me a thoughtful look for a while, “Well your sister must be on pretty good terms with one of my higher-ups because there’s no way they’d let just anyone persuade them that their brother should get an interview. With  _me_ ”

“I didn’t even know she knew anyone who worked here”

Levi sighed and sat up straighter on his desk, “Surprisingly enough brat, not many people do know who work here. Or what we do.”

_What was that supposed to mean?_

 “What’s her name?”

 “Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman”

Something flickered through Levi’s eyes and suddenly he had a knowing look on his face, “Interesting.”

“Do you know her, sir?”

“Yes. I do. And you’re her little brother. Funny that” Levi replied, looking a bit more relaxed now as he got down off the desk and stood in front of me, “Now, as you already know, I am not in the best of moods today, and you clearly don’t care about this interview. However, I'm going to give you... a choice.”

I frowned, I hoped that choice involved being allowed to bolt from the room and never set foot in the building again.

He leaned in right next to me and the feeling of his hot breath on my ear was making my arms and hands tingle again. I could feel my face heating up as well which wasn't helping the situation at all, especially not when Levi muttered the words, “Maybe we could help each other out” and then pulled back to make eye contact.

“I- what?”

“Don’t look so worried, Eren. You’re bright red and-” Levi’s eyes flicked to my crotch and then back to my face again, “-making your feelings pretty obvious. So I’m sure you’re going to like what I'm about to propose”

I didn't dare look down at myself because it was pretty clear what was going on in my pants, and I hadn't even realised it until now. I was so focused on keeping my mind from wandering to bad places that my body had gone exactly there without my consent. I tried to gulp down some air but found it was getting harder and harder to swallow (or do anything usually classed as normal).

I crossed my legs without even thinking about it and Levi smirked at me, “Trying to hide are we?” he asked.

“N- no”

Levi moved so that he had both hands placed either side of me on each arm rest. He leaned in close to my face again, “Look Eren, I know your sister would be very disappointed if you walked out of here without a job. And hey, you going into the family business so to speak would be easier for her anyway”

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to comprehend our proximity, and shifted slightly uncomfortably under his gaze. Family business? He’d really lost me now. Mikasa didn’t work here, what the hell was he going on about?

“Now, what I'm proposing is quite simple. Hanji and Erwin won’t be coming in here to disturb us, and you still have 45 minutes left of your interview... even though I'm sure it won’t take that long” Levi paused for a second to smirk and huff out a laugh before continuing, “And like I said already, we both know your sister is going to be disappointed if I don’t give you the job”

“I don’t understand” I said, proud of myself for not stuttering.

“Okay then. You’re going to let me fuck you over this desk and I’m going to give you the job”

My eyes grew wide and I flicked my gaze to the desk behind Levi and then back to his face; accidentally letting a shudder roll through my body.

“Well, apparently you like the idea of that” Levi raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner and waited for me to say something.

“Y- yes sir”

_Fuck I was about to have sex with someone to get a job. What was I doing?_

“Well then Eren” he moved one hand to the back of my neck and pulled me forward so that his forehead was resting on mine, “I officially welcome you to your new job at The Titan Club”


	2. You'll Call Me Sir

“Levi I just got a call from Ackerman and there’s a situation with-”

Levi was still leaning over me but our eye contact broke at the sound of another’s voice. His gaze landed on whoever had just entered the room. I saw his eyes go from slight surprise to glaring slits and I assumed that whoever it was who’d intruded was about to get majorly chewed out.

“Why does nobody under my employment ever fucking knock?”

“Christ Levi is this the new guy? You can’t seriously be telling me that you were about to go for the _new_ guy”

“Well now I won’t be, will I?” Levi finally straightened up into a standing position and walked back around his desk, falling into his seat.

 _What the hell had just happened?_ Just seconds ago I had had an extremely attractive man prepared to fuck me right on his very desk, and now that idea had flown straight out of the window. But the worst thing was Levi looked completely fine. He didn’t have a hair out of place, literally. And here I was: a horny, flustered mess. What the fuck? That wasn’t fair.

What was he talking about anyway, _a call from Ackerman._ Was he talking about Mikasa? Levi did say he knew her after all...

I was still frozen in place, my mind tripping over itself while it tried to gain composure, when I felt a presence beside me. I finally managed to grasp some of my sanity back and I turned to look at who’d interrupted mine and Levi’s little... whatever it was.

“Oh Eren, nice to see you’ve snapped out of your little trance there. This is Erwin. He’s one of my higher-ups I mentioned earlier”

I nodded as I looked up at the man standing next to me. He was tall, and big. His broad shoulders definitely helped make for an intimidating look, but he still had a soft edge to him. That showed just how fucking scary Levi was. Erwin was probably a whole foot taller than Levi (and a hell of a lot bigger) but still looked more approachable.

I only ducked my head down again when Erwin looked at me and gave me an amused and slightly sympathetic look, “The poor boy, look at him. You’ve completely wrecked him”

“Not yet”

My blush returned upon hearing Levi’s words, and I decided that I should probably try to sort myself out a bit so that I could attempt to make a run for it. All while trying to be unobvious, I ran a hand through my hair in order to flatten it a bit, straightened my tie and wiped at my face with the back of my hand in the hopes that I wouldn’t look so much like a sweaty mess.

I moved to get up but Levi fired me a look that pinned me back to my seat.

“Going somewhere are we, brat?”

“Well I figured the interview was over so-”

“And you’d be right about that”

I frowned, not quite getting what the man in front of me was saying, “I-”

“I may as well set my new personal assistant to work straight away. You’re not going anywhere.”

“What? I’m hired? But we didn’t even-” I cut myself off when I remembered that Erwin was still in the room.

“No, we didn’t. However, I figured that fucking a shitty brat like you would only add to my pile of problems in the long run and it probably wouldn’t relieve much of my stress. So, I’m hiring you on the condition that I owe your sister, and that I think you may be useful. Although, if you prove to be... unsatisfactory, then you’ll be kicked out.”

I sat in stunned silence. I’d got the job. How? I didn’t even know. But I’d got it, and that was all I’d have to worry about. Well I thought that was all I’d have to worry about until Erwin spoke up again.

“Does he know what we do here then?”

Levi didn’t look at me when he spoke, but it was clear he wasn’t directing the question at Erwin, “Does he?”

“Does Mikasa work for you?” I asked, in hopes of clearing up one of my earlier mental questions.

“Oh, Ackerman? That’s your sister? So you’re Eren? Wow... I imagined you to be different”

What the hell was this guy talking about?

“How do you both know Mikasa? I thought she worked at a diner...”

“A diner that works into the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning? Really, brat? You weren’t even slightly suspicious?”

“I- I don’t understand. Mikasa works in the day time, and she goes out with her friends at night...”

“Oh she’s with her friends at night... but she’s also with me-”

_Numerous things were zooming around in my head; Levi was making it sound like he was some kind of pimp._

“-she’s working for me in the day as well. The majority of my employees do”

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on here? Where does Mikasa work? In fact, where do you guys work? What even is this company?”

There was silence before Erwin let out an amused noise and Levi glared at him.

“You’ll find out all in good time, brat”

“Surely I should know where I'm working before I accept this job offer”

“Oh you’ll accept it. I don’t give out jobs to just anyone. You should count yourself lucky”

“Maybe I would if I had a single clue what the fuck was going on!” my sudden outburst shocked me, as well as the two other men in the room.

Levi sharply sucked in some air through his teeth, and marched around the desk to my side.

“Oh, this one’s got bite. Better use up all that attitude while you still can, kid. It’ll soon be whipped out of you”

“Shut it, Erwin. And go ready the transport. We’re leaving straight away. As Eren said, he should really find out where he’s working before he accepts any job offers”

“Right” Erwin walked to the door, calling, “see you out there in a minute” just before he disappeared.

I gulped as Levi closed the majority of the gap between us and I felt his warm breath on my lips. “Don’t think that just because I hired you today, I won’t fire you today. As soon as we get on location, do _not_ be funny with me. Do _not_ ask me stupid questions. And do _not_ act like a shitty brat in front of my other subordinates. I am telling you now, you _will_ regret it”

I was starting to break out into a bit of a cold sweat and was extremely relieved when Levi pulled away from me.

“Erwin will be waiting, follow me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I followed Levi out of the building, I was starting to get very suspicious of the situation. Everything was seemingly normal up until we got into the elevator and Levi pressed the button that would take us down to the basement.

“Don’t you mean the ground floor-?”

“No”

I turned to look away from him. I felt embarrassed for some reason, like I’d just said the most idiotic thing in the world.

We rode the rest of the short journey in silence until the doors dinged open and Levi looked around quickly before grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me down the narrow corridor behind him.

“W- where are we going?” I imagined being taken to a damp, dark room and being interrogated like Levi was involved in some kind of gang posse.

“To our transport” Levi looked back at me and glared, “Now shut the fuck up and walk quicker, you’re tripping over your own feet.”

I mumbled in response and Levi dropped my arm. It was all I could do now to keep up with his fast strides.

We were walking through some kind of underground tunnel system, and I was really wondering about how Levi remembered which turns to take (there were quite a lot). We’d even gone through a well-concealed door at one point, which at the time led me to think that I was _actually_ going to get killed down here and no one would ever find my body.

I started to get bored after only a couple minutes of silence, “We have been walking for ages!”

“No we haven’t brat, shut up”

“Why are these tunnels so long and twisty and confusing? How do you even know where you’re going?”

“Oh I apologise for the build of these tunnels, I should have thought about your lack of stamina and brain capacity when I personally built them with my bare hands”

“Well, who did build these then? Why are they down here?”

“I thought you’d realised I don’t like stupid questions, brat”

“Just answer. Please”

“I only found these tunnels from the other end. They just happened to lead to the office. That’s why I bought the top floor.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“I mean, me and some... friends stumbled across these tunnels when we were out in the woods and well, they led to the office building. I figured that I needed a little administrative space, so I bought the top floor for me, Erwin and Hanji. We now all have our offices up there”

“So you only own the top floor?”

“Correct. The rest of the building is occupied by those who work for whatever the fuck that shitty company is”

“I thought you owned the whole thing...”

Levi let out a ‘hah’ sound, “I have better things to spend my money on thanks”

“...Do you have a lot of money then?”

“Look brat, I'm pretty sure that 99% of your questions will be answered when we get to the club okay, so keep your mouth shut and then ask me something later when I say you can”

“The club?”

“Later.”

A club? So he owned some kind of club. Right. I guess that made sense... However, I did shut my mouth after that, but mainly because we’d reached a big, heavy-looking door that had some kind locking system similar to that of what you’d find on a bank vault.

Levi moved to open the door and I stepped forward only to crash into his back when he didn’t actually go anywhere, “For fuck sakes, get off me. Right, when we get out there. Do not say anything. Talk to me afterwards. When I say you can. Got it?”

I nodded.

“I said, _got it_?”

“Yes”

“Good” Levi grabbed a hold of the spinny bit (as I like to call it) and turned it until it seemed to slot in to place and then he adjusted a few combination dials before pushing the door open and ushering me out. He quickly followed me and then turned to shut the door. By the looks of things there was no other way of getting out of the tunnels that end, and presumably you couldn’t get in from the outside without knowing the same combinations.

I found it odd that so much trouble would have gone to just to set up a locked door like that. And I also wondered whether that door had already been there and Levi had just figured out the combinations (or managed to get a hold of them somehow) or if he’d had it installed for his own purposes. More and more questions were building up, but I still wasn’t allowed to ask them. I was going to have to start noting these down if I was ever going to remember them all.

When Levi walked past me and led me up a flight of steps, I was thoroughly shocked to find three men (one being Erwin) waiting for us. It wasn’t them themselves that I found odd, but the fact that two of them looked like bodyguards: shades, suits and smooth as shit (they even had the goddamn ear pieces and were standing in front of two black SUVs that looked like something the government would use). I was also shocked to find we were in a forest, despite Levi already mentioning that he found the tunnels whilst wandering around with his friends in the woods.

We were in the middle of nowhere, and I really was starting to get some serious bad vibes about this.

“Oh, finally. I thought you’d got lost down there”

“Yes because it’s not like I’ve walked through there a million times in my life”

Erwin didn’t reply but offered me a warm smile, “You look scared shitless, kid. We’re not going to kidnap you.”

“This is Reiner and Bertholdt” Levi said, ignoring Erwin and motioning to the two other men.

Neither of them really acknowledged me, and the slightly taller one walked around the other side of the car to get into the passenger seat whilst the blond one opened a back door for Erwin.

“You’re with Annie and the kid in the other one” Erwin said to Levi, just before he pulled his door shut.

Levi began walking to the other car and I hurried after him. Just as we reached it a short blonde – who I wouldn’t even have known was in there due to the blacked out windows – hopped out of the driver’s side and opened the back door for Levi. She was dressed in similar attire to the guys, and had a pair of shades hanging from the breast pocket of her suit jacket.

“Didn’t know you were coming out today” Levi said, before climbing into the car.

“Mm, I felt like a drive”

“Fair enough.”

I stood next to the car like an idiot before the blonde directed me around the other side of the car and opened the door for me.   

“Th- thanks” I stuttered as I awkwardly clambered into my seat.

Levi ‘tched’ and rolled his eyes at me after the door had been slammed shut.

“If you’re nervous now you’re probably going to die when we get to the club, so snap out of it already”

“O-okay”

“And you’ll call me ‘sir’ when Annie gets back in the car, understand?”

I frowned at first, but nodded when Levi gave me a stern look. She hadn’t called Levi ‘sir’, and neither had Hanji or Erwin come to think of it, so why did I have to?

As soon as Annie was back in the driver’s seat we moved off, following the other car. It was silent in the car for about the first 5 minutes of the journey, Levi staring out of the window and me trying to control my urge to ask about a million different things.

It was Annie who broke the silence in the end, “So did Erwin tell you about this issue?”

“No, he mentioned something about Mikasa calling him when he came to my office before but...” Levi glanced at me and then averted his gaze back to the window, “we got off track”

“Well do you want to know now or I should we discuss it after? You don’t exactly seem in the best of moods today so you don’t exactly need even more shit on your plate”

Levi let out a long sigh before facing forward again and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, “Tonight. We’ll talk tonight before we open. I’ll get a chance to avoid the subject then before having to face it in the morning”

“Right”

I was continuously frowning throughout the whole exchange, but I dare not ask what was going on. I didn’t even think I wanted to know, in all honesty.

We were now heading into the city and it was getting a lot busier, and to say the least, our cars were not in the least bit inconspicuous. We got stuck in a hold up for a little bit and I could see people on the street looking at us. I had no idea what they were thinking but weirdly enough I felt privileged to have a little insight into what was going on unlike them (even if I didn’t really have a clue what was happening).

“People are looking” I blurted out before I could stop myself, and I brought a hand up to my mouth.

Much to my surprise though, Levi didn’t glare at me or even say anything much, just sighed and muttered something about ‘people doing that’.

Annie let out an amused snort, “We’ll be there soon enough kid. About 10 minutes if these fucking cars get a move on”

I wanted to say something but I didn’t really know how to reply. Did I have to call her _miss_ or _ma’am_ or by her name? And why did she feel the need to call me ‘kid’? Erwin did it as well, but he was older so I guess I could understand it, but Annie looked only a couple years older than me. What the hell?

I realised after a while that I’d been thinking for quite a while and that it’d been too long since Annie had said anything for me to reply now, so I just kept my thoughts to myself.

It turned out that keeping my thoughts and questions to myself was actually a bad thing because I ended up fidgeting quite a bit, which eventually caused Levi to shout at me.

“Can you not fucking sit still for one second, brat? I’m having a shitty day, I have a headache and I'm sure whatever I'm going to hear about later is going to be pretty bad, and seeing your leg bouncing up and down all over the place out of the corner of my eye is really doing my head in”

I accidentally locked eyes with Annie in the rear view mirror after Levi had stopped talking and the look on her face could only be described as pure enjoyment. She was finding the whole thing absolutely hilarious. When she realised that I could see her though – and more importantly that me seeing her meant that Levi could see her if he wanted to – her face slipped back into a stony state.

I stilled my legs and balled my fists in my lap, trying to keep still. It was like all my questions were building up and trying to escape through irritating movement.

“If you move again I am going to throw you out of this moving vehicle, I swear to God”

“Sorry, sir”

Levi looked taken aback when I added the ‘sir’ onto the end of my reply, and I felt a big smug. Obviously he thought it would take more to ‘train’ me to be obedient, and although that made me sound like some kid’s new puppy, I still felt a tiny bit proud.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was indeed about 10 minutes before we arrived at our destination. We were in some kind of alley that appeared to be completely empty. It was pretty far out from the main roads of the city and it was quiet and dark.

Annie hopped out of the car first and I was about to open my door when Levi turned to me, “Wait. Now that you’re my personal assistant, you have a certain status. And that status is above certain other people’s statuses. If you do not use it correctly, then you will not get respect, and whilst you are way below me and the likes of Erwin and Hanji, you will need respect from people if you’re going to do your job properly. Now don’t speak another word to me until I say”

It was a lot for me to take in really and I was pretty confused by the time Annie had opened Levi’s door and Bertholt had opened mine. I smiled at him when I got out and he looked slightly entertained at my friendliness.

“Don’t let the boss see you being so nice to us, eh? Not here at least”

I was about to question the taller man when someone put a hand on my shoulder, “Come on kid, we’re not hanging around here” Erwin said, pulling me around and forcing me to follow him and the rest of the group through a dark red door. I noticed just before I slipped through that Annie and Reiner had stayed behind by the cars. Not sitting in them, but just standing by.

As soon as we got inside though, all previous thoughts left my mind completely. The sight before me was... well. I didn’t know what I’d expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ill be putting most of my time into writing this more than 'dtsotc' (sorry it's annoying writing the whole name) so updates wont be as frequent sorry :\
> 
> anyways, ive got high hopes for this fic and i really want to live up to my own expectations so thanks for reading and pls comment etc! ^_^


	3. An improper welcome to The Titan Club

It was like that red door was some kind of portal that lead to another world. It must have been one thick door as well because it had blocked out all the noise from within. The walls must have been really goddamn thick as well because when we were outside there wasn’t even a hint of sound coming from the building. But now we were inside, and said inside was a whole other story.

The music was almost deafening and it was already hard enough to think without having an extremely heavy beat pulsing through my head and jolting its way up my whole body. The floor felt like it was vibrating under my feet. It probably was.

We were standing at the top of some steps that led down to the level below. From the top of the steps I could see right the way across the floor below. It was one huge area. The walls were all painted black, nothing on them apart from the huge speakers in which previously stated music was currently blaring from, and there were no windows. I guess that made sense, considering this place was underground. There were a few stage lights hanging around the centre of the room, where a circle had been marked on the ground with white paint. Two people were standing inside the circle, one of them waving their arms about and pointing occasionally, as if they were trying to explain something to other.

The only thing that I could definitely tell what it was, was the bar in the far left of the room, and that was only because I could vaguely make out a mass of different drinks lined up in the back of it. It looked pretty fancy from where I was, with a red glow radiating from it. I was looking around the massive expanse before me, trying to get my eyes to take everything in, but they just couldn’t. There was so much to look at, and so much I didn’t quite understand.

I almost tripped about three times on the way down the steps, where I repeatedly bumped into Erwin.

“You okay?” the tall blond asked, not bothering to turn around to look at me, “I know all this must seem pretty overwhelming, but just remember that you don’t _have_ to take the job”

I stared at the back of Erwin’s head, bobbing as he went down the steps in front of me. Yeah, it was pretty overwhelming. And what was he talking about? I couldn't really back out now. This place had to be illegal in at least _one_ way. It just had to be. There was a whole aura about it that just screamed: _drugs, booze, sex, money._ What kind of establishment was Levi running?

Soon enough I was standing on the lower level, Erwin and Bertoldt next to me and Levi ahead of us, talking to Hanji (who had sprung up out of nowhere). She was carrying a black coat of some kind in her arms and she said something to Levi before holding it out. Levi then loosened his tie and took it off, holding it out expectantly. A girl immediately appeared and took the tie from Levi, then holding out a pair of black platform boots for him. What the hell? I frowned when Levi held up a hand to the girl and she dropped her arm, holding the boots at her side but not looking to leave just yet.

_Wait._

Wait a second.

Is that? No. Is it? Oh my God, that’s Mikasa. So she does work here? Levi wasn’t lying? What? She was wearing knee-high black lace up boots and tight black pants and she had a red button up shirt on; it appeared to be some kind of uniform.

I stepped forward, about to go up to her and ask exactly what the fuck was going on, but I stopped when Hanji suddenly looked at me and grinned, “Didn’t scare the boy off I see”

I heard a faint ‘tch’ from Levi as he walked past the brunette, expecting us all to follow him, which we did, without hesitation.

Mikasa didn’t give me so much as a glance as she turned to troop after Levi. She was ahead of me, with Erwin and Hanji between me and her. I desperately wanted to catch up to her and start bombarding her with questions but I was worried about making the wrong move. Previously I hadn’t particularly cared about whatever authority Levi was trying to impose on me but now I realised that this wasn’t just a supremacy that Levi _thought_ he had. He even had people running around after him to take bits of clothing he didn’t want away. I felt like, no I _knew,_ that if I ran up to Mikasa, Levi wouldn’t like it. And I was kind of, slightly, very terrified of what that would result in. So I stayed where I was, walking next to Bertoldt with my eyes trained on the ground.

I didn’t know where we were going really, as I’d been staring at the floor for the whole of our journey, but suddenly we came to a door, and we all went through apart from Bertoldt who stayed outside of it. I was going to ask him why he wasn’t coming too, but then I remembered that that wasn’t acceptable. Not here at least.

We walked through a small corridor before going through one of the doors branching off from it. When we got into the room I noticed that Levi and Hanji weren’t with us, but I knew better than to ask about where they’d disappeared to. The room wasn’t too big, but at a size where two red loveseats, an impressive drinks cabinet and a huge desk, could fit comfortably. Sitting behind the desk was a high-backed, gleaming black chair – I say chair, but it looked more like some kind of throne – with a precisely detailed carved back and legs. It also looked expensive as fuck, and from what I’d already concluded from being in this club for more than ten minutes, Levi had probably acquired it through the black market. Or whatever it was called. 

Erwin sat down on one of the couches and leaned back, propping an arm up on the backrest. I felt awkward. Should I go sit next to him? Or sit on the other couch? Or just carry on standing?

“Hey kid, it’s alright to sit down you know. The couch isn’t going to bite”

I let out a nervous laugh which I immediately regretted. I didn’t want them to think I was _scared._

I walked over to Erwin though, and sat down carefully next to him, not leaning back, but sitting bolt upright. The other man let out a little laugh but didn’t bother to mention my obvious state of discomfort. I’ll admit I was a little glad for that.

Mikasa was still standing in the doorway to the room, and I was positively itching to say something. But I really didn’t know where to start. She hadn’t even looked at me yet, and I _knew_ she hadn’t because my eyes had been on her the whole time. I wanted her to at least acknowledge my existence.

I’d nearly summoned the confidence to speak when Levi and Hanji returned, stunning me back into my previous state. Stunning might have been an understatement as well because fucking Levi had changed his clothes. He now wore _no_ shirt, tight leather pants and the coat that Hanji had been carrying before. And goddamn were those pants tight, and more revealing than I would like whilst in the company of other people. And the fact that he was now topless aside from this flashy leather coat was also not doing a lot for the state of my mind.

Not to my surprise at all, Levi made his way over to the throne (as I will now call it), my eyes following him across the room. However, he didn’t sit down straight away. Instead, he fucking clicked his fingers and Mikasa rushed to him with his boots. She placed them down on the floor behind the desk and then came to take a seat on the other red couch, opposite from me. As she sat her eyes only met mine for a second but I still counted it because _finally_ she’d acted like I existed. It wasn’t like her to be so quiet. To be so attentive. To be so obedient, without even a word.

Hanji dropped down into the seat next to Mikasa and grinned at me again, a look in her eyes that screamed ‘are you ready, kid?’

My attention flew away from Hanji though when I heard movement from Levi and I saw him lean down, presumably to get his boots. Levi sat himself down and there was some zipping noises and clicking as he put them on.

He slouched sideways on the seat and kicked one leg up over the arm rest, letting the other fall normally, spreading his legs apart. I couldn’t exactly see a lot because the desk was in the way though.

I was glad he was sitting down to be honest because I was worried that if he stood up in those boots he’d fall flat on his face, and I wasn’t really sure how embarrassment would look on Levi, but I didn’t doubt it would be excruciatingly painful to see. Anything but calm, collected and cold, I couldn’t imagine fitting Levi at all.

I hadn’t moved since I’d sat down, my back now starting to ache a little from the awkward position. The room was silent, and all that could be heard was the sound of the music from outside seeping through the walls a little bit. They clearly weren’t as thick as the ones on the outside of the building.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Levi spoke, “So I'm assuming you all know why we’ve gathered here”

I waited for someone to say something, but Levi continued after a few seconds, apparently not expecting a reply for anyone.

“All of you already know Eren” Levi made a point out of looking at Mikasa with sharp eyes for a longer amount of time than everyone else. It sounded weird to hear my name on his voice, even though it wasn’t the first time. It was probably the fact that he was practically sporting an alter-ego now that did it.

“Mikasa.”

“Yes, sir?”

 _Sir? Sir._ Mikasa had called him sir. I never thought in a million years I’d hear something like that come from her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’d got an interview for your brother with me?”

“I thought that information had been passed onto you, sir.”

“Marco never mentioned anything about it being your brother who I was seeing” Levi tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling before he continued, “No matter though, I suppose it’s easier for you if he’s working here anyway”

Mikasa opened her mouth, and the look on her face said she was angry, but what came out didn’t sound angry at all, “I guess you’re right, sir”

“Hmm, well no doubt you two will be discussing it later. For now, there’s work to do. Someone give me the time”

I looked to Erwin as the man replied, “It’s 1pm”

_Had I really been sitting in Levi’s office two hours ago thinking I was in a completely normal, boring job interview? It all seemed a bit surreal now._

“Hanji, go tell Reiner and Annie that they can drive the cars into the basement. Mikasa, I want to hear about this problem that everyone’s been going on about later, not now. Go make sure everyone’s got their shit together outside and are actually doing something useful instead of sitting on their asses. Make sure everyone’s ready early tonight. I’m talking to them before we open. Oh, and get someone to bring me something to eat”

Hanji chuckled as she stood up, “You looking forward to running around after this guy day and night, Eren?”

I couldn’t even smile in response, causing Hanji to laugh even more, “Oh the boy’s speechless.”

Hanji left then, Mikasa following her out.

“Shut the door, Eren” Levi said, not bothering to look my way.

I got up quickly and closed the door, cringing when my hand slipped on the handle and it slammed a bit harder than I meant for it to.

“I thought I told you to snap out of being a nervous little shit earlier. Get it together. You’re working tonight.”

I made my way back to the couch and was about to sit down when Levi stopped me, “Don’t. You’re leaving in a minute”, he stood up and walked around the desk (without falling over in those boots).

My gaze fell on Levi’s legs. Those glorious, leather pant-clad legs. My eyes travelled up to his crotch, and then further to a well-toned stomach and chest. Luckily Levi was distracted with Erwin talking, so he didn’t notice my gawking.

“Are you landing me with the job of giving a guided tour?” Erwin asked, standing up to join me.

“Aren’t you the quick one today. Yes. He needs to know where everything is tonight if he’s expected to not get lost.”

“That’s if he wants the job...”

Both Erwin and Levi were now looking at me, the former with a questioning look and the latter with an intimidating glare which made me feel like there was no way I could refuse the job.

“Talk you idiot. You can talk now” Levi snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

“I didn’t want to until you said I could, sir”

Levi smirked a little before replying, “Good to see you’re not forgetting to talk to me correctly. Anyway, you are taking the job”

“Yes, sir”

“Right. Is that enough for you Erwin?”

“Perfect” Erwin turned away from Levi then to face me, “We'll talk about pay and such tomorrow or maybe tonight after we close.”

Levi huffed and walked back around his desk, sitting down. “Now get out of here you two. And tell whoever it is to hurry up with my food”

“Come with me Eren” Erwin said, walking towards the door, not bothering to say anything more to Levi.

I nodded and turned my eyes back to the ground, but just before I left Levi called out, “Eren _, now_ I officially welcome you to your new job at The Titan Club”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of wow 2 week wait im terrible. Anyways, this is slightly shorter than normal but next chapter should be more interesting~ with a tour of the club and meeting other people and what not. oh and also finding out more about just what does go down at the titan club.  
> p.s. sorry if there's a few typos, ill check through when i have time, but i just wanted to get this chapter out. 
> 
> thankyou for reading, pls comment etc! ^_^


End file.
